


Nursery Helper

by Eie_Vui



Series: Serena's Slutty Sexpedition [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Group Sex, Humiliation, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Masochism, Milking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eie_Vui/pseuds/Eie_Vui
Summary: As champion, Serena has a lot of time on her hands. When she's not defending her place in the Pokemon League, she's "helping" out at the Pokemon Daycare. And while she's known for training Pokemon, a particular Arcanine ends up "training" her instead.
Relationships: Serena (Pokemon)/Arcanine, Serena (Pokemon)/Pyroar
Series: Serena's Slutty Sexpedition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765909
Comments: 41
Kudos: 423





	1. Arcanine

"Hi, welcome to the Pokemon Daycare!"

"Hey, I'm just-hold up, aren't you the Champion?"

Serena grinned. "Yep, that's me!"

"Holy shit," the boy said, clearly surprised. "What are you doing working at the Daycare? Shouldn't you be up in the Pokemon League fielding challengers?"

"A champion's gotta have breaks too!" Serena said cheerfully. "I've always loved working with Pokemon, so working here helps me relax after battles."

"I get ya, battles can be stressful," the boy agreed. "Well, anyhow, I've been meaning to drop off my Arcanine today."

"Just your Arcanine?" Serena asked as the boy took out Arcanine's Poke Ball.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I know this place is like, for breeding Pokemon and shit. But Arcanine's been stressed out from all the battles I've been putting him through as of late. Thought he could take alittle break, you know?"

"Well, I suppose me and Arcanine are both here to take a break," she said with a laugh. "Do you know when you'll be needing him again?"

"Mmm...I don't really know, to be honest. Arcanine's not gonna be that helpful for the Cyllage Gym, so I'll probably grab him after the battle. You're fine with keeping him till then, right?"

Serena beamed. "No worries! I'll take care of him until you need him again. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Chris," the boy said with a grin. "I'm grateful to have you take care of my Arcanine. I'm sure a champion like you knows all about taking care of Pokemon."

The reigning champion smiled. "I suppose you could say that. Who knows? Maybe you'll be up there challenging me some day?"

"It would be my pleasure," the boy said as he shook Serena's hand. "Well, I'll be going now, hope Arcanine doesn't cause too much trouble for you!"

Serena watched the retreating figure of the boy as he exited through the door. Times were so much simpler back then, she thought to herself. Back then, she had a clear goal set in front of her: establish a bond with her Pokemon, take down the Gyms, then move on to the Elite Four and Champion. I feel like I'm losing my passion for battling now, she thought to herself.

"Alright, Arcanine, let's see how stressed you are," Serena said as she walked out the back of the Daycare into the sunlight. "Go, Arcanine!"

The Poke Ball hit the grass softly, before a red beam of light released from its center. The white form of an Arcanine appeared momentarily, before its true form materialized. Serena expected a flash of orange, but was instead greeted by yellow stripes. "Arrrr!' the Legendary Pokemon roared.

"Oh shit...a _shiny_ Arcanine. That kid didn't mention he had a _shiny_ Arcanine..." The Arcanine's golden fur glowed in the sunshine, its eyes piercing into her figure. Serena really couldn't tell whether the Arcanine's glare was the result of its stress or its Intimidate ability. Maybe both, she thought to herself. "H-hey buddy," Serena said with a shaky smile. "Heard you had some stress to relieve...so how about we just-"

Trying to escape the Pokemon's glare, Serena's gaze subconsciously wandered down. Her eyes widened as she noticed something red beginning to take shape between Arcanine's hind legs. The longer she continued to look at it, the longer it seemed. Surely...Arcanine was _aroused_ by her?

She returned her gaze back to the golden Arcanine, who was still glaring at her fiercely. "Hey buddy," Serena said, slowly approaching him. "I'm not an opponent in battle, I'm a friend," she said with a smile. "Let's just calm down and just-" 

Arcanine growled in frustration, launching himself at the human in front of her. Serena yelped as she was taken off her feet, landing on her back. Arcanine's figure towered over her, giving her a full view of the erect appendage hanging between his legs. Up close, Serena guessed that it was almost a foot long...there'd be no way that thing would fit inside of her, no matter how hard it was rammed into her. Her pussy was starting to get wet now...

Wait, why was she even thinking of allowing an Arcanine to fuck her? Why was she getting aroused in a situation like this?

"H-hey, boy...how about we take things a bit...more slowly?" Serena suggested. Arcanine growled, positioning his cock in front of Serena's face. "W-wait...this isn't taking it slow...mmph!" Arcanine, impatient, didn't waste any time shoving his lengthy dick up against Serena's lips. As she was talking, it slid in with ease. The tip of Arcanine's cock reached the back of Serena's throat in one smooth thrust.

Serena gagged on the slimy appendage. Not only was it almost choking her, but it really didn't taste very pleasant. Did Arcanine really expect her to suck him off? She heard the Pokemon growl above her: yes, Arcanine did expect her to suck him off. Serena groaned against Arcanine's intrusion, doing her best to move her tongue around as she sucked it. It was tough work, considering there wasn't much room for her tongue to move around.

Her eyes widened when she realized that he was now _thrusting_ in her mouth. She could see stars at the edges of her eyes, and that definitely was not a good thing. She winced, trying to continue sucking while literally getting choked to death.

Apparently it was enough for the aroused Pokemon, though, because she was greeted a searing torrent of cum down her throat not soon after. She felt the burning sensation in her mouth as it filled her, then her esophagus as it rushed down, and finally her stomach. Serena knew from "research" that an Arcanine's semen wasn't enough to cause severe burns, but it was unpleasant nonetheless. The salty taste and burning sensation made her want to throw up. "Mmph!" she pleaded to Arcanine.

The Pokemon took his sweet time finishing in her mouth, though, and by the time he finally left its warm confines, Serena was almost unconscious. Her vision was blurred and her entire body felt tired. She suddenly felt a warm paw nudging at her hips, moving her over onto her stomach. There was a tug on her skirt, then a loud rip soon after. Her panties met the same fate, and she only realized the situation she was in when a warm breeze brushed against her now exposed clit.

"Arcanine, no," Serena groaned, trying to move herself up onto her hands and knees. However, all she wound up doing was setting herself up to be mounted by Arcanine. A heavy weight on her back pushed her down, leaving only her ass in the air. The Legendary Pokemon began to line himself up against her virgin entrance. Serena cried and thrashed about, but there was no use. The Daycare Couple were taking the day off today, and nobody else around.

"Ahh!" Serena shrieked as pain shot out from her lost virginity. With a single thrust, Arcanine managed to break her sacred barrier and reach all the way to entrance of her womb. "Arr!!" Arcanine roared, moving back to thrust into Serena's cunt once more.

"S-stop...you're hurting me," Serena pleaded between Arcanine's thrusts. The Pokemon was being so rough that she could feel herself _moving_ forward with each thrust. The pain was starting to lessen, which surprised her. Something warm was starting to manifest in lower abdomen. No, Serena thought to herself. "I'm not going to let myself feel pleasure from this," she repeated to herself. "I won't, I won't I-"

Arcanine suddenly thrust up against Serena's "sensitive" spot, and a burst of pleasure erupted as a result. She had to cover her mouth to hide the loud moan that would've resulted. She had to regain her composure-"

Arcanine wasn't going to let her, though. He thrust up against her G-spot again and again, and before she realized it, Serena was moaning openly into the air. "Ahhhh...nooooo...you're breaking me, sto-ahhhhh!!" Her clenched fists were no longer out of resisting the pleasure, but simply holding out the temptation to cum. The resistance was fading, though, as she found her hips thrusting back against Arcanine's cock.

"Hah...no, no, no...I'm not...!" Juices squirted out from between Serena's legs, her walls clenching around Arcanine's cock. The Legendary Pokemon paid his bitch no mind, as he had much more stamina left in the tank after cumming earlier. He continued thrusting roughly into her tight cunt, gripping her hips even more tightly as Serena thrashed around. In his mind, though, he was content. He had just broken her.

"M-make me your bitch, Arcanine!" Serena moaned as she ground her hips back against Arcanine's cock. "Put an egg in me if you're _really_ the boss of me!"

Arcanine didn't understand human speech, but he was intelligent to understand that she was dirty talking him. The Pokemon grunted, then howled as he released his load into her. "Cum in me, Arcanine!" Serena groaned as she spread her legs. She felt the familiar warmth return as the searing sensation filled her, another orgasm crashing down on her. Her pussy tightened around Arcanine as he came inside of her; he quickly twisted around so they were ass to ass, knotting her and sealing her fate.

"Ah, ah, ah," Serena huffed, her vision blurring. This time, though, it was a result of pleasure and not asphyxiation. She smiled to herself as she felt the semen swirl inside of her tightly packed pussy, some of it rushing into her womb. "Did you relieve your, ah, stress, Arcanine?"

"Ar," the Pokemon responded, moving down to lap at Serena's still-knotted cunt, which was dripping from her previous orgasm.

"Ohh...Arcanine...well, ah, I'm glad you're good now...ahhh, Arcanineeeeee, I'm cumming again!!"

...

"Hey, Serena? Are you in there? It's me, Chris!"

"Coming!"

Serena shot out of the Daycare backroom, wearing an apron and clutching a Pokemon Egg against her stomach. Behind the egg, Serena's belly bulged with another Growlithe egg developing inside of her. Her apron was slightly dampened by her lactation, courtesy of Arcanine. Chris, however, didn't bother looking. His attention was immediately brought to the egg she was already holding.

"I was just as surprised as you," Serena said with a sheepish smile. "I suspect Arcanine got it on with one of our Dittos when I wasn't looking or something," she explained.

"I see," Chris said, still surprised. Arcanine quickly appeared from the backroom, immediately diving underneath her apron and eating her pussy out. Serena giggled, trying her best to hold in the moans that were on the edge of her tongue. Chris, however, was oblivious to the situation.

"Holy shit, Arcanine has never been this playful around me before," Chris remarked. "No wonder you're the Pokemon champion!"

Serena smiled, biting her tongue to keep the moans down and Arcanine's tongue reach the developing egg inside of her. She swore that he was doing this on purpose, just to keep her on her toes throughout this conversation. "Y-yeah, thanks Chris," Serena stuttered. "Say, Arcanine seems to like...like it around here? Why don't youuuuu let him stay here for a bit longer?" Serena asked, feeling her brain short circuit from the pleasure.

"You know what..." Chris said thoughtfully. "Yeah, sure, I feel like Arcanine's happier here at the moment. Besides, he'll be gaining experience while he's here anyway..."

Serena nodded, thinking that Arcanine was going to be gaining a different kind of experience while he was here.

Chris finally realized her discomfort; fortunately, he didn't connect the dots. "Oh, I'm sorry, Serena. I'm sure you have other customers, so I'll be going now," he said as he slapped a pile of Poke Dollars on the table. "I'll be off to Shalour City, now, wish me luck!"

Serena let out a half-wave before sinking to the ground, releasing her moan after she heard the door shut. Arcanine growled triumphantly at her, staring down at his "pet". "Master, you're a fucking tease," Serena sighed as she spread her legs and lifted up her ass. "You couldn't have waited for your trainer to be gone?"

Arcanine grunted, shoving her face into the floor as he lined his cock up with her ass.


	2. Arcanine Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her affair with Arcanine is discovered by the Daycare Couple, they decide that Serena could prove to be quite valuable in more than ways than one.

Serena thought that she could hide her little relationship with Arcanine, at least for a while. As it turned out though, her secret barely lasted a few pregnancies. It had been quite foolish of her to risk letting Arcanine rut her while her employers were still working. And that's how she ended up getting caught on her hands and knees with Arcanine's knot stuck inside of her.

"So Serena..." the old woman said with a cough, looking down at the young girl. "Care to explain...what's going on here?"

"Yes...we'd like an explanation," her husband added, before quickly averting his eyes. Serena's eyes fell upon the tent in his pants. Well, she couldn't really blame him for that.

"Arc-Arcanine, get off me," she said, giving him a glare. The Pokemon growled in response, but obliged, swinging his leg around and yanking his knot out of Serena's pussy. Excess cum spilled out from between her legs. Serena shakily stood up, staring down at the old couple. Even though they were much shorter than her, there was no question who was the vulnerable one here. After all, she was the one standing completely naked with Arcanine cum pouring out of her.

"How about you get cleaned up, Serena, dear," the woman said with an strained smile on her face. She couldn't tell whether the smile was out of embarrassment or jealousy. Hopefully the former. Serena nodded silently, grabbing the heap of clothes on the ground and retreating to the bathroom.

By the time she had managed to make herself look at least somewhat presentable, she made her way to the lounge room, where the Daycare couple were waiting on the couch. Arcanine was there too, curled up on the floor nearby, the shiny Pokemon's fur gleaming from the sunlight streaming through the window. It makes him look even more appealing, Serena realized. She made herself comfortable on the couch opposite of the old couple, sitting stiffly. Here comes the lecture, Serena thought gloomily. And probably my firing.

"Serena..." the old woman said slowly. "I'm afraid that we can't have indecent behavior like that from our employees." Serena hung her head in embarrassment.

She continued, "Obviously, we can't have our reputation tarnished if anyone finds out that one of our workers has been whoring herself to other Pokemon. It'd be worse if they found out that it was the _Champion_ , no?" Serena nodded. "I-I'm sorry, I-" she started, but the old Daycare woman shushed her.

"Hear me out, Serena. Now, while we can't have any of our receptionists fucking Pokemon, it doesn't mean we're going to fire you. In fact, I think we have an even better job for you..." She turned to her husband, giving him a nod. "Why don't you tell Serena more about her new job?"

The Daycare man cleared his throat. "Well, Serena, I'm sure you know what a breeder is, right?"

Serena simply gave him a blank stare. "I-I...have an idea, I suppose," she said apprehensively.

"No worries, I'll explain the concept to you. We're talking about human breeders here, if you didn't realize. Their jobs are very similar to a Ditto's, only in some ways they're preferable to a Ditto."

"Preferable? In what way?" Serena asked curiously.

"Hmm...let's just say breeders more...interactive than a typical Ditto," the man said with a smirk on his face.

"W-wait...so you've had breeders in the past?"

"Ah...no, we only just came up with this idea after we saw you and Arcanine fucking. It was quite the scene, by the way."

The Daycare woman gave her husband a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Correction, this pervert was the one who came up with it. I was just going to dismiss you from working here, but he had the great idea of making you a breeder."

"Ouch!" the man screeched in pain. "My tender bones," he moaned with a rub of his bones. "Alright, look Serena, you can take it or leave it. We won't mind it either way. Understand that if you decide to become a breeder, you'll end up helping us a lot. Financially, anyway."

"Financially?" Serena asked with a cock of her head. "How does me whoring myself to Pokemon help you guys financially?"

"Ah, well, if you haven't realized, Serena, all of the Growlithe Eggs that you've birthed happen to all be Shiny Growlithes," the man said with a sheepish smile. "It seems that incubation inside of a human makes the Egg take on more characteristics from its Pokemon parent."

"That doesn't make sense, though. I've...never heard of anything like this."

"I don't know this all quite works, yet, to be honest with you," the Daycare man admitted sheepishly. "It's why we're so curious, after all."

Hmm, Serena thought to herself. It definitely sounded very nice to be allowed to fuck Pokemon every day and have it considered a job. But then again...she could always just fuck her Pokemon in a hotel in Lumiose City or something. And yet, that sounded like it would get boring after a time. On the other hand, she had no clue what she was getting to by becoming a breeder. And now that she was Champion, Serena certainly desired something more adventurous.

Fuck it, she was in. Serena smiled at the Daycare Couple. "So, when do I start my new position?"

_The next day..._

"Hey, do I really have to put this on?" Serena asked, eyeing her new "uniform".

The old man shrugged. "You can either wear that or be naked. Either way, no one's seeing you except the Pokemon you're fucking and us."

The so-called "outfit" was hardly a step up from being completely nude. It was a regular pair of purple lingerie, except there were flaps cut out of parts of the clothing that exposed her nipples and crotch to the open air. Still, it was better than nothing. Serena sighed, hastily slipping into the clothes. She was already in the midst of another pregnancy after the creampie yesterday, and her belly bulged against the thin fabric.

The man nodded in approval. "It looks good on you. Oh, by the way, find a place on your body to put this tag on," he said as he handed her a sticker. It read "Pokemon Breeder #1"

"Don't tell me you guys plan on having multiple breeders?" Serena asked incredulously, quickly slapping the sticker on the side of her thigh.

"Who knows?" he said with a shrug. "If this whole thing is a success, we might do just that. Alright, follow me outside; Arcanine's waiting."

He led her outside, where the Shiny Arcanine was indeed waiting for her in one of the fenced areas. He yipped in excitement as she approached, and quickly pounced on her as she entered the enclosure. She giggled as she started licking her face, then quickly blushed as she felt his large cock slide up and down her stomach.

"You two really do have quite the bond, hm?" the Daycare man said with a smile. "I'll let you get started right away, right after I hook you up to this machine."

"Machine?"

"Yep, it's a milk storage machine. "You're pregnant, aren't you, so it's a sure bet that you'll be producing milk. It sells for a lot, if you didn' tknow. We'll just be squeezing it out as Arcanine fucks you. I think you'll find it quite enjoyable, just like my wife did."

"Ahem, I'd prefer if you didn't talk about that to Serena," said a voice. Serena turned, where she found the Daycare lady with a rolled up newspaper in her hands. The man gulped."

"Ahaha...Serena, why don't you just attach those breast pumps yourself...I'm a bit---OW! WAIT, I WAS JUST KIDDING, STOP IT!"

Serena laughed as she watched the old man get chased back inside, his wife hot on his heels. She gently pushed Arcanine off of her. "Give me a sec, alright?" She crawled over to the machine, where two pumps lay in the grass, clearly connected to the machine via tube. She carefully held up one of them up to one of her tits, where she felt a sucking sensation pull at her sensitive nipple. "Oh wow, it's already on, huh..." she said as she carefully placed it on her breast. "Ohhh...this does feel kinda good..."

That was a bit of an understatement, because by the time she had managed to put the second pump on her other breast, her pussy was dripping wet in arousal. Of course, that wasn't the only thing that was dripping, as the pumps were indeed starting to draw milk out of her mammaries. Serena giggled, turning her head back to look at Arcanine, who was staring at her in curiosity. She slowly backed her ass up towards him, seductively shaking it along the way. "C'mon Arcanine, put it in me, won't you?" she moaned, spreading her legs for him.

Arcanine barked, quickly leaping on her and slamming his hips against her, plunging his throbbing appendage into her. "Oh, fuck!" Serena groaned, feeling a burst of sensitivity at her tits as milk began to squirt out faster. "Uh, Arcanine, make me your bitch," she cried out. Arcanine obliged, as he began to roughly pound into her from behind. Gently gripping her pregnant stomach with his front paws, he began pulling Serena back every time he thrusted, ensuring that thrust went through.

Serena's pussy only got wetter from the fucking, making the lewd squelching sounds even louder than they already were. "Uh, Arcanine, you're hitting me so deeeeeep!" She couldn't help but thrash about, her tits dancing wildly as the machine extracted milk from her like a cow. Her lower half was held firm, though, and Arcanine continued pummeling her with his cock. Even though she was already pregnant with his Growlithe, he wasn't being any less rough on her. Aside from being a bit more careful with her stomach, he wasn't planning on restraining himself.

They fucked like two animals in heat, with Serena moaning lewdly as her hips were forcefully snapped back to meet Arcanine's every thrust. Not only was she a breeder, but she was a toy to Arcanine too. And probably any other Pokemon she fucked in the future. At this point, it really only Arcanine doing the stimulation; she had essentially resigned herself to orgasm that approaching soon. The clear plastic outlining the pump was now clouded with milk, and even she couldn't see how much was coming out of her nipples at this point.

"Hah, hah...ahhhh, I'm cumming!"

Arcanine didn't even acknowledge the sudden tightness of Serena's pussy, nor did he care much for he squirted juices splashing onto his fur coat. He continued to thrust into her, popping her back and forth on his shaft. Serena gasped, her hands grappling at the grass as Arcanine refused to even give her a break. Well, this wasn't her first rodeo with him, so she wasn't really surprised. Her eyes wandered to the pump, which at this point had so much milk in it that it was back-loaded.

That kept going for what seemed like hours, with Serena cumming around Arcanine's cock and Arcanine continuing his routine in her. She had thought that fucking Arcanine had trained her stamina a bit, but that turned out to not be the case. There was no point in trying to match his pace. After her fourth or fifth orgasm, the milk tank had overfilled, so she ended up taking off the breast pumps, letting her milk spill out on the grass. Serena groaned, caressing her pregnant abdomen with one hand to brace herself as Arcanine suddenly picked up the pace even further.

Arcanine's characteristic "orgasm" roar suddenly rang in her ears, and sure enough, warmth spread in her lower abdomen. Serena couldn't help but cry out, feeling her pussy clench around Arcanine, as if trying to milk him for every drop it could. As usual, Arcanine swung himself around to knot her, and she was left to feel cum swirling around in her stomach and watch milk dribble from her nipples. Not the most entertaining things to do, but...it could definitely be worse.

She was looking forward to her new job as a breeder, that was for sure.


	3. Pyroar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena's become used to being Arcanine's breeding bitch, but she'll have to put that aside when she's introduced to another alpha Pokemon.

Serena winced as she felt the egg inside of her roll up against her entrance. Arcanine laid patiently between her legs, occasionally giving her pussy a soft lick as he awaited for his precious egg to roll out. He was also eager to impregnate her once more, as shown by his raging erection that pressed against the tile floor. At the door was the Daycare Man, who was also having a rough time keeping his cock inside of his pants.

She had been having a good evening, letting Arcanine have her way with her and everything, until her water suddenly broke in the middle of it. She had mostly shrugged it off as a weak orgasm, but the contractions that came a few minutes after made it clear to her that this was not some orgasm. And now, she found herself on her back with her legs spread out as far as they could, straining to grunting to push an egg the size of her head out. 

"Hah...hah...nghhh..." she groaned. This was definitely the egg that was going to break her, she swore to herself.

Even though she'd birthed countless of Arcanine's eggs, pushing a large egg outside of her small pussy was quite a task. While she had found a way to feel pleasure during the ordeal, the occasional jolts of pain still appeared every now and then. She felt like bursting. Luckily, the egg seemed to have had enough of her womb. With a final push, the egg plopped out into Arcanine's waiting paws. The Pokemon growled in satisfaction.

"Well done, Serena," the old man said as he walked over to Arcanine, who allowed him to take the egg from him. "That's another Shiny Growlithe you've given birth to."

"Hah..." she moaned weakly. "Hey, if I keep birthing Shiny Growlithes...won't they suddenly become common?"

"That's why we're shipping them to various regions outside of Kalos," the Daycare man responded. "Anyways, when you've found your energy again, head over to the living room."

"Hah...o-okay-ooohhh~" Serena moaned as Arcanine began licking at her sopping wet pussy. The man couldn't help but snicker as he walked out of the breeding room. Who knew the Pokemon Champion would become such a slut?

_..._

"S-sorry, have you guys been waiting long?"

"Would you consider half an hour long?"

Serena bowed her head apologetically and opened her mouth to explain, but Arcanine growled, licking her pussy tentatively to keep her going. She moaned, slightly spreading her legs before continuing on. The jingle of the bell attached to her collar rang with each "step" she took towards the Daycare Couple. Her body was slick with sweat and various other fluids, and she felt hot and uncomfortable. On top of that, her arms and legs were sore, but she was well aware of what Arcanine would do to her if she didn't behave. She collapsed on the ground when she reached the couch, not bothering to climb onto it as Arcanine lapped at her cunt ferociously.

"Oh my," the Daycare Lady said with a concerned look on her face. She glanced over to her husband and gave him a glare. "I told you not to overwork her! Look how exhausted she is!"

"Th-that's not my doing!" the old man protested. "If you're going to blame anyone, blame Arcanine!" The Legendary Pokemon glanced up momentarily upon hearing his name, but quickly went back to eating out Serena's pussy. The girl moaned weakly.

"Mmm...I'm not trying to kill her, okay? Pyroar will have to wait another day."

"P-Pyroar?" Serena squeaked.

"Yes, Serena. Since you've been birthing Growlithes nicely, we thought you could perhaps try your hand with Male Litleos.

"I-is this about-ah!-shiny breeding too?"

The Daycare woman shook her head. "No, regular male Litleos are already hard to come by in the wild. See, Pokemon conservatives have been trying to get their hands on Male Litleos that they could place in the wild. And since you're so great at churning male Pokemon, we thought this might work."

"Ahhhhh~hah...I-I don't mind but-uh!-I don't think Arcanine will-mmph!-like it very much..."

"He'll learn to enjoy seeing his mate getting pounded by another Pokemon," the Daycare man said with a smirk. "Perhaps he'll even join in."

"On that note..." the old woman said as she shot her husband a dirty look. "How about we let Serena sleep on her own tonight? I think Arcanine's used her enough today," she said while grabbing a Poke Ball from her sweater. At the mention of being separated from his mate, Arcanine looked up from Serena's dripping snatch, to which the girl sighed in relief. The Pokemon cocked his head, giving the Daycare Couple the classic "puppy-dog eyes". Both of them snorted, and the woman put the Poke Ball back into her pocket.

"Alright, but you promise not to tire her out, alright?" The Pokemon nodded in understanding and without warning, pulled Serena onto his back. Serena yelped as she was carried away from the living room, her bell jingling along the way.

"Sweet dreams," the Daycare Couple called out, the two of them looking at one another with amused looks on their faces.

_..._

To Serena's surprise, Arcanine kept his word, spending most of his evening curled up around her while drifted in and out of consciousness before eventually falling asleep. It was certainly nice having a fire-type Pokemon for a mate, as she never had the need for a blanket. Unfortunately, while Arcanine could take care of her temperature needs, he couldn't take care of her bathroom needs. She woke up in the middle of the night, her bladder uncomfortably full.

"Bathroom," Serena explained when Arcanine opened one eye to check on her. He gave her a slight nod before returning to his slumber.

Crawling was already a task on its own, but crawling with a need to pee felt like running a marathon. She obviously could run on two legs like any normal human, but as a breeding bitch, she found herself obligated to crawl there. And besides...she wasn't going to the bathroom that the Daycare Couple used. She was going to nature's bathroom-outside. As she pushed open the door, she felt the cool night air wash over her. Her pussy couldn't help but get wet from the sensation. Her tits weren't much better, which were perked up with small drops of milk beaded at her nipples. She sighed contentedly as she started to pull her right leg above her to relieve herself.

A growl at the door behind her startled her, her head moving instinctively at the noise. A large, four-pawed figure stood at the door, its bright blue eyes staring at her. She had thought it was Arcanine at first...but Arcanine definitely didn't have blue eyes. Plus, Arcanine was much bigger than whatever this was. Her eyes suddenly widened. It didn't matter who the fuck this was! The important thing was the fact that she was on her hands and knees with one leg lifted above her. She was essentially... _presenting_ herself to it.

She was afraid to move, her right leg still dangling in the air, as the Pokemon approached. Pyroar, she realized as the Pokemon's shape came into view. The Pokemon sniffed her wet pussy with interest, before cautiously lapping its tongue over her sensitive folds. Serena's body shivered at the rough feeling. It wasn't the same as Arcanine's tongue...but it didn't feel any worse, that was for sure. The girl bit her tongue as the Pokemon got more bold, beginning to speed up his licking.

Serena stifled a moan as Pyroar's tongue pushed deeper into her snatch, his nose scraping up against her sensitive labia. She couldn't but rock but slightly move backwards, moving herself closer to Pyroar's tongue. The Pokemon didn't seem to notice, continuing to devour her sweet pussy juices. She cried out when the sudden scrape of Pyroar's teeth met her sensitive flesh, sending her right over the flesh. She subconsciously pushed her hips back, cumming on Pyroar's tongue. She couldn't help but let her leg fall, landing limply on the grass as the girl lay there, shivering as she rode out her orgasm. Pyroar eagerly lapped up her juices, using his paws to steady her shaking hips.

Her bladder was still very much full, and Arcanine was probably wondering what she was up to at this point. But she hardly cared anymore. When Pyroar nudged her ass up into the air, Serena eagerly obliged, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees and spreading her legs. She couldn't help but give a little shake, although it was clear that Pyroar needed no further invitation. He hastily mounted her in the cool night air, pushing his cock up against the heat between her legs.

"Ahhh~" she shrieked, feeling Pyroar's hot rod slam into her dripping snatch. She was no stranger to having a literal fire cock shoved into her pussy, but she couldn't but get excited at something other than Arcanine's dick plunging into her. Pyroar's cock was smaller than Arcanine's but it was by no means small. Her pussy still hugged it tightly he fucked in and out of her. Serena glanced over at the open door behind her-- let's hope no one discovers them like this.

Pyroar clearly didn't care whether they were found, though. He roared loudly, not seeming to care whether anyone was awoken by the mating sounds he made. Serena was surprised when a pair of teeth closed in around her neck. Pyroar was smaller than Arcanine, so he could actually do stuff like this, she realized. He didn't bite her, only allowing his teeth to barely touch her skin, but clearly he wanted her in a compromising position. As if she wasn't already compromised. She whimpered, slowly squirming around as the Royal Pokemon rutted her. 

The only thing she could really do was keep her hips moving, which she supposed was the point. But at this point, Pyroar had more than taken control of her. Serena had given up trying to keep her voice down at this point. "Ah~ahhh~P-Pyroar~fuck me harderrrr..." Her hips moved wildly to the point that Pyroar had given up trying to keep her in place. He knew at this point that this girl wasn't going anywhere. He let out a roar that most likely awoke the entire neighborhood, before biting gently down on Serena's neck and unloading his seed into her needy snatch.

"Ohhhh~Pyroar..." Serena moaned as her pussy clenched around the Pokemon's cock. She squirted her juices into the open air, most of it staining Pyroar's delicate fur coat. She yelped in surprise as searing warmth shot into her insides like a laser. Pyroar pumped load after load into her, painting her walls white with his semen. Serena's pussy no longer simply belonged to Arcanine, but to Pyroar as well. Not only was she a slut for Pokemon, but she couldn't even claim to be faithful anymore...

As her orgasm subsided, Serena felt something else warm trickle out from between her legs. Well...it's not like her debauchery could get any worse. Pyroar didn't seem to mind, as he was still spewing his cum into her. Serena laid there in the grass contently, feeling Pyroar's cum fill her as her piss left her. She glanced up at the full moon overhead; it would be a long time until dawn came. And she guessed that Pyroar was up for a few more rounds.

_..._

Arcanine cocked his head as Serena crawled back into the room, her body beaded with sweat. The Pokemon momentarily glanced over at Serena's overflowing snatch, which he certainly had filled up. She had certainly taken her time relieving herself, considering it was about an hour until dawn. He sniffed suspiciously at her, at which the girl giggled and pushed him away.

"Hey, go back to sleep. I fell asleep outside, no biggie. I promise I'll make it up to you for not letting you fuck my pussy, alright?" she said with a smile as she curled up against him.

As Serena curled up against his body, Arcanine glanced at the hallway outside the room. A figure stood at the entrance, which was still shrouded by darkness. Arcanine growled.

The figure purred in response, before retreating back into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add a fourth chapter, but it'll probably take a while. I'll try and work on my individual commissions now.


	4. Arcanine + Pyroar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena devises a method to get Arcanine and Pyroar to get along better.

"Well, well, I see you've become well-acquainted with Pyroar."

Serena softly slid off Pyroar's back onto the couch, being extra careful to cushion her growing belly as she settled next to the Royal Pokemon on her left. The Pokemon purred, latching his mouth onto one of her aching tits as he pressed a paw on her abdomen. She glanced over at Arcanine, who growled as he sat down on her right side. She tried to reach out and touch him, but he cringed away, moving himself far enough to ensure her attempts were futile. She sighed in exasperation, turning her attention to the Daycare Couple in front of her.

"Yeah...but I don't think Arcanine is very happy with me, at the moment," Serena said, gesturing to the distance between them. Ever since she and Pyroar had started fucking, Arcanine had been unusually silent with her. He wasn't any less interested in her, considering he always sported an erection whenever she was around. But clearly having another Pokemon around irritated him to quite a large extent.

"Who can blame him?" the Daycare man said with a chuckle. "He never had to worry about sharing you with any other Pokemon, and now all of a sudden he's gotta worry about a Pokemon from another species! Give him some slack."

"He hasn't wanted to touch me since my first Litleo egg, though...he must be pretty upset, considering I'm on my fifth."

"I don't think having more Litleo eggs is going to make him forgive you, Serena," the Daycare lady said. "I suppose he doesn't see you as his own personal breeding bitch anymore."

"Haha...yeahh-ah~"

Pyroar had turned his attention from her tits to her cunt, and he made no attempt to hide his satisfaction as he ate her out. If anything, he was only making the noises even more obnoxious, making sure his slurping noises were audible to all to her. Serena bit her lip, feeling her face grow hot as she turned her head to look at Arcanine. He wasn't even facing her at this point, moving his body so that all she could see was golden striped back.

"Say...Serena," the old man said as he watched the scene in front of him. "Do you know what spit-roasting is?"

"H-huh? Oh...it's where you get-ah!-penetrated from...both ends, right?" Serena slapped her hand over her mouth as Pyroar's rough tongue scraped over her sensitive spots, her pussy clamping on it as she came. Pyroar gave a muffled purr, greedily licking up the fluids spilling out from between her legs.

" _Oui_ ," he said with a nod. "Let both Pokemon fuck you at once, plain and simple. Think of it as a compromise for those two."

"Eh?! B-but...hah...I don't know whether I'd be able to handle...y'know, two at once."

"Hey, the decision's yours at the end of the day. It's just a thought." The Daycare man got up from the couch, stretching his arms over his head as he yawned. "You have some time until the milking session at noon, and you'll probably give birth to that egg in you shortly after. I suggest you rest."

"Alright," Serena said as she climbed onto Pyroar's back. "I doubt Pyroar will let me rest, but...I guess I'll see you guys in a few hours."

...

"Boys, BOYS! Settle down, alright?"

It was never a good idea to have the two male Pokemon share anything; it _especially_ was a bad idea to have them share a room together with her. She'd separate them if she could, but neither one seemed willing to back down. After all, the room came with Serena as well, and neither alpha Pokemon was going to give her up. Even though Arcanine hadn't so much acknowledged her these past few weeks, it was clear he had no intention in letting Pyroar get what he wanted.

And naturally, the two were in a stand off with Serena smack in the middle.

"Geez, you two seem to fight over the smallest of things," she said as she pushed the snouts of each Pokemon further away from one another. These conflicts never escalated into full on fights, but when there were two Pokemon standing inches away from each other with their paws twitching, Serena wasn't willing to bet on them "simmering" down on their own. Besides, both of them were Fire-types, so the two of them could probably stay heated at one another for as long as they needed to.

"What in the name of Arceus are you two fighting about anyway?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"-nine," Arcanine growled in response, his glare shifting away from Pyroar and towards the apex of her legs. Serena blushed. _Oh, right._

_She glanced over at Pyroar, quickly realizing that he was staring at the same place._

"Well, look, if you're both craving the same thing, you're gonna have to share," she said. "You can't just have me all to yourselves."

"-roar?" Pyroar growled inquisitively, his gaze moving back to his rival.

"Yes, Pyroar," Serena said with a smile. "You and Arcanine have the same goals. Wouldn't it be better if you two could get along and...y'know...both fuck me?"

_Spitroasting, huh? It's worth a shot, I suppose._

"Pyroar, come here, lay down on your back," Serena said, caressing her swollen abdomen as she knelt on the carpet floor. Pyroar obliged, allowing her to see his throbbing erection between his hind legs. She giggled as she slowly grasped the Pokemon's erection, which was already slick with pre-cum. _It'll be easier to deepthroat later._ She slowly moved her fingers along the tender flesh.

"You two will have to take turns...you can't have my pussy everyday. Pyroar, you'll let Arcanine fuck my slutty cunt for today, won't you. You've been hogging it a bit as of late, don't you think?"

"Pyee...roar," the Royal Pokemon growled. _I'll just take that as a yes._ She turned her head towards Arcanine. "Go on, Arcanine," Serena said as she shook her ass. "It's yours for today."

Arcanine padded over to her dripping pussy slowly, sniffing at the tender area cautiously. _I suppose that's fair, considering the egg inside isn't even is._

_She shifted her legs to give him more access. "Hey, don't worry about the egg, this isn't any different from the time you fucked me when I was pregnant with _your_ egg. Now come on, don't leave me hanging."_

Serena sighed as she felt Arcanine huge figure drape over her, his erection prodding up against her clit. Realizing that Pyroar had been slightly neglected, she lowered mouth over his massive cock. "Mmph~" she groaned, as she slowly engulfed it inch by inch. Arcanine suddenly thrust into her from behind, shoving her entire body forward and forcing her mouth to take in even more of Pyroar's dick. She could already feel his tip at the back of her throat, while the _other_ tip was already nudging up against the egg inside of her.

Arcanine wasn't one to let Serena get ready, especially since he hadn't fucked her in so long. Serena herself wasn't exactly in the position to complain, considering her mouth was being filled with Pyroar's cock. Her eyes widened as she felt the egg in her womb jostling around--literally getting moved around by Arcanine's cock. _How...how deep was Arcanine thrusting?_ She was already having a hard time concentrating on pleasing Pyroar.

Bursts of pleasure filled her mind as his Arcanine's cock scraped against her sensitive walls with each thrust. If not for the dick in her mouth, she'd be letting out her usual lewd moans. Pyroar growled, clearly dissatisfied that Serena was distracted with Arcanine, thrusting upward into her mouth. Her eyes began to water; it was starting to become harder to breathe now. Neither Pokemon seemed to care though.

Serena's vision was starting to whiten, and she couldn't tell whether it was from the pleasure or the lack of oxygen. She couldn't even make the slightest of noises at this point, only being able to move her tongue around Pyroar's slimy appendage as Arcanine plowed into her snatch. Spit-roasted between these two Pokemon, she was at the complete mercy of them. Her pussy suddenly clamped down, her juices squirting out of her as she came. Even though she had been the one in control at the start, that control was starting to slip away.

As her tits jiggled and moved as a result of Arcanine's relentless thrusting small drops of milk began splattering onto the floor, leaving dark spots on the soft carpet. She hardly noticed, though. Barely a minute had passed before Serena's body shuddered to her second orgasm. Her cunt was absolutely _dripping_ at this point, which only made Arcanine's thrusts penetrate even deeper, if that was even possible at this point.

Loud squelches and the strong scent of lust filled the room. Serena's brain had long short-circuited by this point, her mind turning into a cycle of thrusts and orgasms. Her body moved on its own, her ass shoving back to match Arcanine's thrusts while she mindlessly worked on Pyroar's throbbing member. She didn't even know whether she was even supporting her own weight, since the only two parts of her body still in the air were her hips and head. Her breasts were smushed up against the carpet, the excess milk staining the area around them.

Both Pokemon were nearing their limits, but it was ultimately Pyroar who finished first. He subconsciously arched his back, his member accidentally popping out of Serena's mouth. It didn't stop him from cumming, though. While some semen found their way into her still-open mouth, the majority of it splashed onto her face. Reflexively, the girl swallowed the fresh cum, her body shuddering at the warmth of it. As adequate oxygen rushed into lungs, Serena began to come to her senses.

Just in time to feel Arcanine's cum shower.

All of Arcanine's pent-up frustration rushed into Serena's cunt at lightning speed, filling the entirety of the area in an instant. As he pumped her full of his baby batter, Arcanine didn't even think of knotting her like he usually did. There was no need. She'd be leaking his cum for the next few days, at the very least. Serena cried as she came, the creampie sending over the edge one last time. Cum was dripping off of her on both ends.

White liquid covered the entirety of her backside, as well as part of her face. When Arcanine finally pulled free, she felt like a waterfall was rushing out of her pussy. She gasped as something _else_ pushed out along with the cum. The egg.

Pyroar hastily got to his paws, padding over to the egg between Serena's drenched legs. He gave a growl of acknowledgement, seemingly to Arcanine, before moving the egg out of the way and positioning his member between her ass cheeks. She groaned as Pyroar shoved his cock into her tight hole.

_W-wait...she had barely recovered from the first round-_

Before a single word could escape her open mouth, Arcanine quickly plunged his member into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start working on the other Pokemon requests eventually, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any particular requests, please let me know in the comments!


End file.
